Centauri Prime
Centauri Prime is a terrestrial planet, specifically the homeworld of the Centauri race, and the seat of government for the Centauri Republic, located in Sector 130. Overview Centauri Prime is a temperate world with an oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere, vast oceans and only a handful of large landmasses. Like other worlds such as Shir-shraba and Earth, Centauri Prime was home to two distinct sentient races, the Centauri and the Xon. Both evolved around the same time but on different continents, remaining separate until one or both developed the technology to cross the oceans.JMS post on rec.arts.sf.tv.babylon5.moderated - 3/6/1994 4:47:00 PM When they finally did meet, they began competing with one another for land and resources, culminating in a vicious conflict that became known as the War of 20 Million Deaths that only ended when the Xon were finally wiped out by the Centauri.The Parliament of DreamsJMS post on GENIE - 2/28/1994 7:08:00 AM Notable Locations Image:CentauriPrime01.jpg|Capital city from orbit Image:SeliniIsle.jpg|The island of Selini Image:CentauriCapital01.jpg|The Capital city Image:Royal Palace.jpg|The Royal Palace Image:Centauri Prime Moon.jpg|Centauri Prime's moon Centauri Prime is similar to Earth, with much of the surface covered in oceans, and having a nitrogen-oxygen rich atmosphere. The weather seems comparable to Earth as well, as there is at least seasonal changes, including snow over the capital city in winter. Two vast oceans separate two of the primary clusters of continents, resulting in the development of the Centauri race on one and the Xon on the other. After centuries of brutal warfare and genocide, the Xon become extinct. *'Capital City': The capital was a large metropolis located in one of the more temperate regions of Centauri Prime, not too far from a coast. The Capital was the location of the Royal Palace along with the Royal Court and the Centaurum. Near the end of 2262, much of the capital was devastated by a joint Narn-Drazi fleet that fired on the planet, after the Drakh managed to send away or deactivate the planet's defenses. By Emperor Mollari II's command, reconstruction got underway soon after under the supervision of Castig Lione, the chancellor of Development.The Long Night of Centauri Prime - (p.79) The city was destroyed again in 2278, again thanks to the machinations of the Drakh. It would again be rebuilt later under Emperor Cotto.Out of the DarknessWar Without End, Part IIIn the BeginningSleeping in Light :* The Royal Palace: The seat and primary residence of the Emperor of the Centauri Republic and the Centauri Royal Court. A lavish palace with hundreds of rooms, gardens, courtyards, living quarters, and dungeons. :* Senate Building: The location of the two governing bodies of the Centauri Republic, the Centaurum and the Populum. :* Ghehana: A notoriously impoverished and run down area of the Capital City.The Long Night of Centauri Prime - (p.199) In 2264, the techno-mage Kane used Ghehana as a base of operations for investigating Drakh activity on Centauri Prime.The Long Night of Centauri Prime *'Selini': Selini was a barely inhabited island in the southern hemisphere on Centauri Prime. In 2261, during the latter part of the Second Shadow War, after the destruction of their capital on Z'ha'dum, the Shadows convinced Emperor Cartagia to allow them to establish a base there. When Cartagia was assassinated, Prime Minister Londo Mollari detonated three fusion bombs secretly planted throughout the island, effectively destroying it, and wiping out the Shadows' presence there. The Drakh would remember this act when they enacted their revenge against the Centauri in the following years. * Centallus: Birth city of Cartagia."Babylon 5 Personnel Files 4.0" (Season 4 DVD, Disc 6) * Scoria Plains: An area of Centauri Prime located near the sea, on the far side of the River Tuwain from the Royal Palace. Site of the historic "Battle of the Scoria Plains" Circa 1062. A Xon incursion into Centauri territory was repelledAcross Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5 * Tuwain: A famous river located partway between the Royal Palace and the Scoria Plains, this is where Emperor Morell met Malia who would become the first Prophetess Supreme Circa 1062. *'Twindle': Birth city of Vir Cotto. *'Xonos': One of the few major continents on Centauri Prime that was the home and former stronghold of the Xon. In May 2269, an ISA intelligence probe detected a munitions facility on the sparsely populated continent and sent a contingent of agents to investigate.Armies of Light and Dark - (p.178 - p.185) Lifeforms History Shadow War During the second Shadow war, Shadow vessels took refuge on the Island of Selini at the blessing of Emperor Cartagia. After removing Cartagia from the throne, Londo Mollari completely destroyed the island, obliterating the grounded Shadow fleet, in an attempt to remove all Shadow influences from the planet so the Vorlons would spare it. Fall of Centauri Prime A joint fleet of Narn and Drazi warships laid waste upon Centauri Prime in response to alleged Centauri attacks on Alliance shipping lines. Unknown to them, the Centauri were not behind the attacks. They had been framed by the Drakh, former servants of the Shadows who wished to exact revenge upon the Centauri.The Fall of Centauri Prime Other Facts *Centauri Prime has at least one moon.The Coming of Shadows *Centauri Prime is 75 light-years from the Babylon 5 station.The War Prayer References Category:Planets Category:Homeworlds